What are you, Danna?
by Souret
Summary: Yeah this is set after Sasori fights Sakura and Granny Chiyo. It's Deidara thinking about Sasori. Not really a pairing but you can take it like that id you want. Please Review :


Yeah, Deidara thinking of Sasori after he died. This can be taken as a pairing if you want but tbh I didn't right it as one, yeah. I don't own naruto, yeah. Even though I really wish I did, yeah.

* * *

What are you Danna?

Are you a one man army, as I was so often told?

Are you the puppet master of the century, or of all eternity?

No. You're more than any of that. You're my Danna and I'm your hopeless brat. So why did you leave me? If I'm so hopeless how can you possibly expect me to continue without you?

You've left me to fight for myself in this cruel world. My art is strong, my art is true. But it's nothing without you, Danna. Nothing without your art to watch my back. But it's not just my art, Danna, I'm nothing without you.

Was there ever a day when we didn't fight? Was there ever a day when you didn't have my back?

The answer to both question is of course no. But I curse myself for not returning the favour, for wasting my time taunting that damned Jinjuriki. I should have helped you with the old hag. If I'd been there then maybe things could have been different, maybe I could have saved you.

I still wonder how to define you, Danna. At times I believe you were not a man, you had given that up long ago. But then there were those times when you knew I was afraid, when the heat of battle became too much for me. You would take my hand and gently tap my palm three times, once for you, once for me and once for our art. It was in those moments that you proved not matter how hard you try, no matter how much of you is a puppet; you are still very much a man.

What was I to you, Danna? I saw myself as your partner, however superior I saw you as my equal. But you never saw me like that, did you, Danna? To you I was always a brat for you to watch over.

When I forget just how I young I am you were always there to remind me. I'm a mere child, a brat. Not even twenty years old. I wonder, Danna, will I do you proud? Will my next partner care for me like I did you? You've left some awfully daunting shoes to fill. But that's just like you, isn't it, Danna?

I still hate you, Danna. I hate you for leaving me. I would have forgiven you, if I didn't know you so well. But, Danna, you were stronger than that brat. You gave up. You let them win.

Look at me throwing accusations at a dead man. What do I expect? Do I expect you to answer? Maybe I'm so used to your voice I even hear it when you're gone. "Shut it, brat, my personal affairs are not for you to meddle in," That's what you'd say if you could hear me now. But I still miss you, Danna, I still meddle in your business. Even if you gave up on me.

Do you hate me too, Danna? After all, I always was a persistent brat. Your life must have been so much easier before I turned up. Questioning everything you stand for with my own obnoxious views, but guess what, Danna? I still don't believe you. I'm still an obnoxious brat and just so you know I never plan to change.

I was always showing you off, Danna. Everywhere we went I would call to you extra loud. Just so people knew I was travelling with someone of your power. You thought it was just for attention, didn't you, Danna? Just because I liked the sound of my own voice? But I promise you, Danna it was more than that, it was pride. Pride, because I was strong enough to travel by your side.

You're such a mystery to me, Danna. I never took the time to learn about you, only from you. Now you're gone I realise just how little I know of your past. But it wasn't that I didn't care. We were just too busy making our own memories. Ones I tried hard to make the best you had. Did I succeed, Danna? Were they as good for you as they still are for me?

What did you think of me, Danna? When we first met, I remember it well. I was so angry at you all. Humiliating me like that, mocking my art. "He's the type to die early." That's what you said, Danna. You called me the reckless one but look at us now. At least I didn't give up. My art is still strong. My art still stands.

My dear Danna, did it ever cross your mind what it really means to be eternal? Did you ever think it over? If you did you'll know only time is truly eternal. If you knew that would you have found a way to become one with time itself?

I bet your turning in you're grave, just knowing how right I was. How in your final battle you fought on the edge. You fought with your very soul. Wasn't it me you laughed at? When I said to you, "What is life if not on the edge?" you mocked me for my childish views. Laughed at how my answers were always so simple.

Do you see what you have done to me, Danna? Look at me questioning my every thought. Why is a reckless brat like me giving anything a second thought? Because, Danna, you really did change me. I still don't agree with your views. But I am less reckless. I think now, before I act, well unless I let my emotions get the better of me. That's one thing I can't change. My heart still rules my head, dear Danna.

So what are you, Danna? I can never really be sure. You're complicated, like a novel with too many twists. How can someone as young as me ever understand what you truly are? But I am sure of one thing. You are true art. Because, Danna, you are fleeting

* * *

Thanks again Cyri's Alter Ego for checking my stuff, yeah. Your a babe. Read Cyri's stuff people it's freaking awesome. But she doesn't write naruto.


End file.
